Swinging and folding doors are commonly mounted adjacent the door jamb by way of pivots at the top and bottom. A variety of pivot structures have been made in the past and in general these are not capable of much adjustment. It is desirable, however, to have the ability to adjust the height of the door above the floor to accommodate variations in height of the door frame and also to clear carpeting and the like. It is also desirable to adjust the location of the pivot axis of the door relative to the door jamb so that the upper and lower pivots are aligned and the door is properly positioned in the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,453 describes a typical lower pivot for a door which permits both height and pivot axis adjustment. Pivot axis adjustment may be somewhat difficult in such an arrangement. Adjustment of door height is provided by a threaded pin having camming surfaces that, upon rotation of the pin by a wrench, temporarily lift the door and disengage the pin from a nut on the bracket. Such an adjustment calls for use of a wrench for adjusting door height. Special tools may be needed to reposition the pivot axis.
It is desirable to provide an inexpensive lower pivot for a door that is made with a very minimum number of parts, which cannot readily come out of adjustment, and which can be adjusted for both door height and pivot axis position by hand.